Clan/Zealot Passion
Information (English Traslate) The communication is important, check the Clan messages periodically. WEEKLY PAYMENTS (Take place on Wensdays): -Basic Soldier: 0 credits. -Soldier: 250.000 credits. -Banker (Exclusive range): 5.000.000 credits. -Recruiter (Must recruit at least one member per week or no payment shall be paid on that week): 1.000.000 credits. -Sergeant (Must recruit at least two member per week or no payment shall be paid on that week): 2.500.000 credits. -Colonel: 5.000.000 credits. -General: 10.000.000 credits -Alternative Leader: 25.000.000 credits. *If you want to increase your rank, you should simply send a message to the Clan Leader so he turns you into a "Recruiter", and from then on, he'll rise your rank, depending on how well you do your work. *All the new members start with the "Basic Soldier" rank. RANGES AND FACULTIES OF EACH: -Basic Soldier: No extraordinary faculty. -Soldier: Send messages. -Banker (Exclusive range): Send mesagges, effectuate payments to a member. -Recruiter: Send mesagges, accept or reject applications. -Sergeant: Send mesagges, accept or reject applications, write Clan's news. -Colonel: Send mesagges, accept or reject applications, accept or reject alliances, write Clan's news. -General: Send mesagges, accept or reject applications, accept or reject alliances, cambiar la tasa de impuestos, write Clan's news. -Alternative Leader: Send mesagges, accept or reject applications, remove members, accept or reject alliances, end alliances, declare war to other Clans, change the tax rate, write Clan's news. "Whenever you need help, we'll be there, doing our best to triumph... ¡Together!" Información (Hispanic Clan) La comunicación es importante, revisa los mensajes del Clan periódicamente. PAGOS SEMANALES (Se efectúan los miércoles): -Soldado Básico: 0 créditos. -Soldado: 250.000 créditos. -Banquero (Rango exclusivo): 5.000.000 créditos. -Reclutador (Debe reclutar al menos un miembro por semana o no se le abonará el pago de esa semana): 1.000.000 créditos. -Sargento (Debe reclutar al menos dos miembros por semana o no se le abonará el pago de esa semana): 2.500.000 créditos. -Coronel: 5.000.000 créditos. -General: 10.000.000 créditos -Líder Alterno: 25.000.000 créditos. *Si quieres subir de rango sólo tienes que mandar un mensaje al Líder del Clan para que te haga "Reclutador", y de ahí en más, él te irá subiendo de rango, dependiendo de que tan bien hagas tu trabajo. *Todos los miembros nuevos comenzarán con el rango "Soldado Básico". RANGOS Y FACULTADES DE CADA UNO: -Soldado Básico: Ninguna facultad extraordinaria. -Soldado: Enviar mensajes. -Banquero (Rango exclusivo): Enviar mensajes, efectuar pagos a un miembro. -Reclutador: Enviar mensajes, aceptar o rechazar solicitudes. -Sargento: Enviar mensajes, aceptar o rechazar solicitudes, redactar noticias del Clan. -Coronel: Enviar mensajes, aceptar o rechazar solicitudes, aceptar o solicitar alianzas, redactar noticias del Clan. -General: Enviar mensajes, aceptar o rechazar solicitudes, aceptar o solicitar alianzas, cambiar la tasa de impuestos, redactar noticias del Clan. -Líder Alterno: Enviar mensajes, aceptar o rechazar solicitudes, eliminar miembros, aceptar o solicitar alianzas, terminar alianzas, declarar guerra a otros clanes, cambiar la tasa de impuestos, redactar noticias del Clan. "Siempre que necesites ayuda, estaremos ahí, haciendo todo lo posible para triunfar... ¡Juntos!" category: clans Category:Community